Superman
"Superman" (feat. Dina Rea) Rap Rap] |Row 5 title = Release |Row 5 info = January 27, 2003}} voice is Dina Rea Intro Oooooh You high baby Yeah Ya' Talk to me You want me to tell you something Uh-huh I know what you want to hear... A Cause, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too "I think I love you baby", I think I love you too I'm here to save you girl, come be in Shady's world I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl You know you want me baby, you know I want you too They call me superman, i'm here to rescue you I want to save you girl, come be in Shady's world "Ooooh boy you drive me crazy", bitch you make me hurl... 1 They call me superman, leap tall hoes in a single bound I'm single now, got no ring on this finger now I'd never let another chick bring me down, in a relationship Save it bitch, babysit, you make me sick Superman ain't savin' shit, girl you can jump on Shady's dick Straight from the hip, cut to the chase, I tell a muthafuckin' slut, to her face Play no games, say no names, ever since I broke up with what's her face I'm a different man, kiss my ass, kiss my lips, bitch why ask Kiss my dick, get my cash, i'd rather have you whip my ass Don't put out, i'll put you out, won't get out, i'll push you out Puss blew out, poppin' shit, wouldn't piss on fire to put you out Am I too nice, buy you ice, bitch if you died, I wouldn't buy you life What you tryin' to be my new wife, what you Mariah, fly through twice... Prechorus But I do know one thing though, bitches, they come they go Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday yo' Maybe i'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin' runway ho'... B Cause I can't be your Superman Can't be your Superman Can't be your Superman Can't be your Superman I can't be your Superman Can't be your Superman Can't be your Superman Your Superman, your Superman... 2 Don't get me wrong, I love these ho's It's no secret, everybody knows Yeah we fucked, bitch so what, that's about as far as your buddy goes We'll be friends, i'll call you again, i'll chase you around every bar you attend Never know what kind of car i'll be in, we'll see how much you'll be partying then You don't want that, neither do I, I don't want to flip when I see you with guys Too much pride, between you and I Not a jealous man, but females lie But I guess that's just what sluts do, how could it ever be just us two I'd never love you enough to trust you, we just met and I just fucked you... Prechorus A / Chorus B 3 First thing you say, "I'm not fazed, I hang around big stars all day I don't see what the big deal is anyways You're just plain old Marshall to me" Ooh ya' girl run that game "Hailie Jade, I love that name, love that tatoo, what's that say" "Rot in pieces, uh, that's great" First off you don't know Marshall, at all so don't grow partial That's ammo for my arsenal, i'll slap you off that barstool There goes another lawsuit, leave handprints all across you Good Lordy whoadie, you must be gone off that water bottle You want what you can't have, ooh girl that's too damn bad Don't touch what you can't grab, end up with two backhands Put anthrax on a tampax, and slap you till you can't stand Girl you just blew your chance, don't mean to ruin your plans... Prechorus A / Chorus B B x2 Category:Song Category:Hip-Hop Category:Rap